Malos entendidos
by konoRubikUnsolver
Summary: Kurt en pantalones blancos, Blaine ahogandose en su propia baba y CERO ENTENDIMIENTO SEXUAL MUTUO. JA.  denle una oportunidad a mis delirios :B


**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. ****Asique es responsabilidad de Ryan Murphy y de FOX si les intoxico con mis palabras, porque es SU culpa que desvaríe por Glee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malos entendidos<strong>_

-Estas radiante Kurt, nadie lo notara, es solo una pequeña mancha.- le digo, dejándome caer sobre su sillón de cuero color borgoña nuevamente. Se gira en su lugar con ambas manos apoyadas en las caderas y su mirada cabreada se transforma en una mirada llena de resignación.

Me pregunto por que una simple y diminuta mancha en el borde de su pantalón blanco le causa tal frustración. Una cosa es querer estar bien vestido y otra muy distinta es preocuparse por algo tan _invisible._

-ya se que no se nota- me responde agachando la cabeza, no para esconderla de mi vista, sino para no verme, sabiendo que le es difícil controlar su impulso de explicitar en su expresión la poca paciencia que me tiene a la hora de hablar de ropa o diseñadores. Estaba aprendiendo de a poco que esas cosas eran temas de conversación que dejar para sus amigas, porque mi ignorancia solía frustrarlo.- no es eso...-

me paro y doy unos pasos hasta llegar justo detrás de él, le abrazo por la cintura y apoyo mi mentón en su hombro. En el espejo su rostro parece suavizarse cuando me ve sonreír, en un obvio intento de ser conciliador.

Su voz había sonado demasiado triste como para ser producida por el puro _síndrome fashionista_ que le suele poseer en estos casos, había algo más que yo me estaba perdiendo _(como siempre que Kurt no decía las cosas esperando a que yo las adivinara, o que las supiera de antemano)_.

-¿Cual es el problema entonces, amor?- le susurro en el oído, a riesgo de sonar zalamero.

No me dice nada por unos segundos, solo gira la cabeza para verme directo a los ojos con las cejas torcidas en un gesto dolorido. No me había equivocado. Otra vez él estaba anhelando que yo adivinara sus pensamientos.

-Estos son los pantalones que usé en nuestra primera cita, Blaine... - Se mira al espejo con sus ojos azules fijos en los ajustados pantalones que lleva puestos.- Ese día me dijiste que nunca me habías visto tan guapo... que me veía como un modelo de revista.- se ríe ante el recuerdo de mi torpe intento de cumplido. Que bueno que ese comentario le causara gracia y no descontento, como me causaba a mi, porque, hasta la fecha, todos mis intentos de darle un toque de romanticismo a nuestra relación han terminado sonando zalameros o cómicos, mas nunca encantadores, como era mi propósito inicial.

Temo que algún día se de cuenta que, genuinamente, soy un asco tratando de conquistarlo, y que no actúo como un idiota solo para hacerle reír. Ese día probablemente se aburrirá de mi y me dejara por un tipo con más tino. – a menos de que siga siendo incansablemente paciente conmigo, como lo a sido desde el momento en que nos conocimos, soportando mi particular lentitud.

Ahora, habiendo puesto un punto de inicio al asunto, por fin termino de entender el porque de su animo alicaído, la importancia que habían cobrado esos pantalones en la mente de Kurt.

Me había olvidado de las palabras exactas que le había dicho ese día al referirme a su atuendo, porque cuando las dije no estaba pensando precisamente en la _tela_ que cubría su cuerpo, sino en las formas propias del mismo, es decir, _de su_ _anatomía en sí_, por plantearlo en palabras sutiles.

Lo dicho en ese momento -que viene a mi memoria como una mala vivencia por consecuencia de mi torpeza al tratar de ser halagador- no había sido más que una tergiversación verbal de lo que mi cerebro había procesado y dispuesto a comunicar, pero que hubiese sido demasiado indecoroso pronunciar en la "inocencia" de la primera cita de dos jóvenes adolescentes.

En definitiva, no podía decirle en ese momento que sus muslos – y principalmente, su trasero- eran lo mas suculento que había visto en mi vida. Me habría tomado por pervertido.

Pero, aunque ha pasado tiempo ya desde nuestra primera cita, y hemos llegado a un punto de confianza más o menos aceptable para una pareja de nuestra edad, aun no me siento capaz de reconocerle que su cuerpo me tienta más a menudo de lo que él se entera. No estoy seguro al cien por ciento de cual será su reacción si se lo menciono, pero tengo una noción de ella, porque el constante bloqueo mental de mi novio hacia hablar de temas sexuales es una cuestión evidente para los dos, y tenemos un acuerdo tácito al respecto: Practicar lo practico -con ciertos limites, claro está- y callar los tecnicismos. El erotismo verbal entre nosotros esta terminantemente prohibido.

Trato de buscar palabras correctas para explicarle, en un intento por aclarar su pequeño mal entendido y de paso subirle el animo, que le estaba tomando aprecio al objeto equivocado. El piensa que lo que me gustó, lo que me gusta, es la ropa que el traía ceñida al cuerpo ese día, lo cual es un enorme error, considerando que hubiera sido más de mi agrado lejos de su piel nívea.

Intento parecer calmo y seguro al hablar.

-Kurt, dulzura, espero que no te tomes a mal esto, pero lo que hace bonitos a estos pantalones no es su color, ni su forma, ni sus bolsillos. Son bonitos porque tú los llevas puestos, porque toman tu forma, y tú eres bonito.-

A juzgar por la mirada enternecida que me lanza a través de su reflejo en el espejo, mi aclaración había sonado lo suficientemente convincente e inocente, sin un ápice de lujuria en mi voz.

Esto de transformar mis ideas torcidas en dulces palabras se me da cada vez con más fluidez.

Apoya su mejilla y parte de su frente en el costado más próximo de mi cara, refregándose contra ella suavemente como un gato ronrroneante. Me siento triunfador.

-gracias, pero aún así me molesta que se hayan arruinado, quería conservarlos intactos como recuerdo... - me dice con voz aterciopelada, apegándose más a mi cuerpo- ya no están igual que antes... -

Pongo una mano en su cadera al borde de su pantalón, y la otra -como con voluntad propia- recorre una pequeña y tímida porción de la parte superior de su muslo. Las palabras que se escapan a continuación de mi boca – y digo "escapan" porque, en serio, no tenía la más mínima intención de pronunciarlas – son producto de la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta, que se me ha pegado de mi amigo Wesley por fuerza de costumbre.

-Pero te sigues viendo igual de sexy en ellos- susurro.

Oh... maldito sea Wesley y su estúpido síndrome de hablar solo. Y maldito sea yo por adquirir con tanta facilidad costumbres ajenas y dejar que se manifiesten en momentos tan poco convenientes.

Miro al espejo esperando ver el rostro pálido de mi novio sonrosado de vergüenza y listo para reprocharme, pero lo que veo dista mucho de esa imagen mental: Sus ojos me miran con un brillo pícaro y sugestivo, tan poco común en él como lo es ver a Lady Gaga con ropa _normal._

Como si eso no hubiese sido suficientemente... perturbador, se gira para quedar frente a mi a una distancia que me deja sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo, acto seguido, pone sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja con lentitud tortuosa hasta el borde de su cama, obligándome a quedar sentado en ella mientras él se abre paso entre mis piernas y toma mi mentón elevándolo para que le mire. La sonrisa torcida en sus labios me provoca un placentero escalofrió en la columna vertebral, en anticipación a lo que sea que Kurt pretende hacer - o _hacerme_.

-¿Crees que me veo sexy... Blaine?- susurra, tan cerca de mi rostro, que puedo sentir su aliento tibio chocar contra mis labios.

_Ohh... mierda._ Procuraría nunca hacerle saber, en su totalidad, lo _efectivo_ que resulta su coqueteo cuando se lo propone. Podría llegar a ser un arma demasiado letal, una que de seguro no dudaría en usar para su conveniencia, a costillas de mi cordura.

-Ogh.. creo que estos pantalones tienen una suerte que envidio profundamente... - digo con voz estrangulada, posando mis últimamente osadas manos, una a cada lado de sus caderas. La tentación de inmiscuirme bajo su camisa y recorrer la tersa piel de su cintura me sofoca.

Se ríe, y apoya su rodilla derecha justo en el espacio entre mis piernas, haciendo presión en la parte interna de mi muslo derecho.

-¿Suerte? ¿por que?- apoya sus antebrazos sobre mis hombros, dejando escasa distancia entre mi rostro y su pecho.

Suspiro, y a pesar de haberlo hecho, al hablar mi voz suena igualmente falta de aire.

-Ohh, cariño... no me hagas decirlo... tu sabes por que... - mi nariz roza descaradamente su garganta, hasta encontrar su punto fijo debajo de su mandíbula. Él se estremece.

-digamos que... no estoy enterado de todos los detalles. Iluminame, por favor.- me pide.

No estoy seguro de si se tomo algo o simplemente hoy se despertó y dijo " Mmm... hoy es un buen día para torturar a Blaine con mis encantos... "

Sea cual sea el caso, le ruego a dios que se de más a menudo.

-… tienen todo tu permiso para tocar tu piel, no como yo.- le reclamo. Su risa juguetona y musical llena toda la habitación.

-oh... ¿eso?- se sienta en mi regazo y evade mi mirada, que no sabe si clavarse en sus ojos azul cielo o en su húmeda boca color carmín.- nunca te e prohibido que lo hagas... -

Mi deseo de enterrar los dedos en sus muslos se esta convirtiendo, con cada palabra, con cada variación de su peso sobre mis piernas, en una verdadera necesidad que satisfacer. Su boca suave y blanda se posa sobre la comisura de mis labios, y comienza a trazar un camino de enredadera en torno a mi mandíbula, llegando peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

-¿tengo luz verde entonces?... -

"_oh... que mal sonó eso", _pienso, sintiéndome avergonzado no solo de mis palabras, sino también del torturado tono de mi voz. Me estaba costando controlarme.

La única respuesta que obtengo es una risita que me hace cosquillas en el oído y uno de sus dedos bajando y subiendo por mi abdomen. Me contengo de reaccionar a eso, porque se que si muevo mis manos un milímetro ya no lograré detener su avance por el espacio disponible.

Puede ser que Kurt este haciendo esto solo para jugar con mis nervios, pero, también puede que, después del tiempo que llevamos juntos, él se sienta la misma necesidad que yo de pasar a un_ nivel de intimidad física _más... avanzado_. _Puede que se haya hartado de reprimir sus deseos más "adultos" y que ya los haya aceptado... Pensar en ello me pone los pelos de punta.

Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que Kurt este haciendo todo este desplante de sensualidad solo para complacerme, sintiéndose presionado por la implicancia del tiempo que llevamos juntos. Ya llevamos cuatro meses siendo novios, y aunque Kurt no es alguien que se deja dominar fácilmente por las presiones sociales, puede ser que esté comparando nuestro avance en la intimidad con el del resto de las parejas que le rodean y con los estereotipos que muestran los medios de comunicación, donde, en cuatro meses de relación, parecería ser una estupidez no haber tenido sexo con tu pareja. Pensamiento que yo no comparto en absoluto. Jamas presionaría a Kurt a hacer nada para lo que no se sintiera preparado, o que simplemente no quisiera hacer, por más que yo me estuviera muriendo de deseo. Respeto su ritmo en lo sexual, así como él soporta mi falta de talento en el romance.

A causa de mi análisis de la situación, y el no estar seguro de sus verdaderos motivos, me demoro demasiado tiempo en hacer o decir algo en respuesta a su coquetería, sintiéndome petrificado. Ya no estoy seguro de cuales son sus limites, porque los míos -después de tan descarada incitación por su parte- ya tienen menos nitidez que un charco de lodo.

-No esta funcionando... ¿verdad?- me dice de pronto con la garganta estrangulada.- sigo teniendo el atractivo sexual de un bebe pingüino, lo sabia. Nunca serviré para esto... - Se sale de mi regazo y se para a una distancia que me parece terriblemente lejana, aunque no pasa de ser un par de pasos de donde me encuentro.

-¿Q-que?... Kurt, no... - balbuceo, alarmado por el tono angustiado de su voz.

-¿Entonces... por que no te... causo nada?- me interrumpe, hablando en un tono muy bajo, casi susurrando.- ¿porque... porque no me quieres tocar?-

-¡¿Que no te deseo?... Kurt... ME AVERGUENZA DECIRTE _CUANTO TE DESEO EN REALIDAD.._. no quiero intimidarte, por eso me... reprimo. Pensé que era lo que querías...-

Sus ojos se abren por la impresión y el leve rubor de sus mejillas pasa de ser un pálido rosa a un carmín intenso. Niega con la cabeza.

-Blaine, jamas e querido que reprimas nada de lo que sientes por mi. Es solo que... me daba vergüenza decirte... como me siento yo... a veces. Esperaba que algún día fueras tu quien diera el primer paso, o algo así... Entiéndeme, nunca e seducido a nadie, me da miedo verme estúpido en ese papel... ya e hecho el ridículo delante de ti antes... -

Al oír sus palabras mi rostro se deforma en una expresión familiar que me afloja los músculos a más no poder y siento que mi piel se derrite.

Una vez más me había perdido de una parte en la cadena de pensamientos de mi novio, una que acababa de conectar: Kurt no teme al sexo _en si..._ teme no ser lo suficientemente sexy como para llegar a él. Y yo no ayudo para nada a que se convenza de lo contrario, porque e estado actuando, hasta hoy, como si no tuviera libido en absoluto. Como si no él no me provocara ninguna sensación corporal ademas de las mariposas en el estomago que un niño podría sentir.

Me paro de la cama, camino hasta estar frente a él y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

-Por favor... deja de creer que soy un adivino.-le ruego- No puedo leer tu mente, y no soy del tipo que siempre sabe que hacer... soy torpe e inseguro. Por eso, amor, lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza... _dímelo_. Necesito que me digas lo que quieres y lo que sientes, porque esa es la única forma de que pueda hacer las cosas bien contigo. Y quiero hacer las cosas bien porque te amo, y estoy absolutamente loco por ti. Y eso ultimo en TODOS los sentidos... Ya deja de pensar que no eres sexy, Kurt... eres absolutamente sexy, tanto así, que me cuesta controlar mis impulsos cuando estoy contigo. No te lo suelo mencionar porque soy demasiado bruto como para decírtelo de una forma que no suene vulgar.-

Suspira, como si al escucharme se le hubiera ido el aire a él también. Agacha la cabeza, estruja su frente con ambas cejas, y luego la ladea, haciéndome recordar a la visión de un cachorrito confundido.

-¿podemos hacer como si yo nunca hubiera abierto mi _bocota_ y seguir en lo que estábamos?...- me pide, recuperando tímidamente ese brillo sugerente en sus ojos.-Sé que lo arruine, pero... -

Respondiendo con mayor avidez que de costumbre, le tomo por la cintura y le levanto del suelo, apretando su cuerpo contra el mio.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo...- Le respondo. El se ríe contra mis labios antes de besarme.

Nuestros cuerpos caen lentamente sobre su cama.

Siento que mi sangre hierve de jubilo cuando, por fin, dejo mis manos recorrer concienzudamente sus piernas de extremo a extremo, perdiéndose debajo de su camisa en la piel ardiente y sedosa de su abdomen. Y me alegro de que Kurt me responda metiendo una mano bajo mi polera y recorra mi espalda, demostrando la misma necesidad de contacto que yo. Su otra mano viaja por mi cuello, y termina hundiéndose en mi nuca, haciendo un agradable desastre en mi peinado.

Suerte que no hubiera nadie en la casa de Kurt... y suerte que fuera la fiesta de cumpleaños de Wes y mis padres no se fueran a preocupar por que llegara tarde a casa...

_OH... el endemoniado cumpleaños de Wes. Lo había olvidado por completo. _

Como leyendo mi mente, Kurt se apresura a despegar sus labios de los míos, y me pregunta que voy a hacer al respecto. Tomo mi teléfono celular y llamo a mi amigo.

-¿Wes?-

-_Hola Blaine... ¿vienes en camino?-_

Me siento un poco culpable por no ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero con el cuerpo de Kurt respirando bajo el mio, con sus ojos punzantes y sus labios mojados... considero mis prioridades: Primero las necesidades, luego las responsabilidades, luego el placer.

Kurt es una _necesidad_ y un _placer_, asique le da una PATEADURA a cualquier tipo de fiesta o responsabilidad que pudiera haber en la tierra.

-lo siento Wes, creo que llegare tarde... -

-_¿tarde? ¿que tan tarde?_-

Las piernas de Kurt se enroscan en mis caderas y me lanza una mirada que me eriza el pelo de la nuca.

-mejor dicho, no llegaré.-corto.

Esa tarde, por primera vez, agradecí que Kurt y yo a veces pareciéramos hablar idiomas diferentes. Agradecí que existieran los malos entendidos, para aclararlos de tan _estimulante_ manera.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. :B<strong>

**Esta fue una pequeña ocurrencia de esas que me abordan -convenientemente- en las clases más aburridas, en este caso se trato de contabilidad, la materia que más DETESTO en el fondo de mi alma. **

**A sido divertido escribirlo y abstraerme de mis verdaderas responsabilidades, aunque ahora tengo que escribir hojas y hojas de materia y, como era de esperarse, no entiendo nada de lo que estamos pasando. Soy un desastre.**

**¿Consejo de sufrida/perezosa estudiante?: Si quieres ir a la universidad al salir del colegio y te gusta el humanismo, no cometas la _idiotez_ de entrar a un colegio técnico. APESTA.**

**Gracias de nuevo, por FAVOR reviews -aunque sean quejas- y ...saludos.**

_**P.d.:Para los Chilenos: ¡feliz 18 de septiembre -atrasado- compa's! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KONO._.<strong>_


End file.
